Cabin Fever
by bluedinogirl
Summary: RELOADED: A week at Alis winter cabin takes a turn for the worse. With Ali, Dallas, Connor, Adam, Jake, Katie, Eli and Clare we have a full house. When a bang goes out and someone goes out to investigate, who comes back and who doesn't? WARNING: OOC, AU, Character Death. I'm just a beginning writer... don't flame me!
1. The ride

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY.

**_If you don't like my story, please give me some inciteful critisism. I am just a beginning writer and im not the best but don't Flame me! _**

**_Just some Basic tips on how to improve my writing would be nice!_**

**_CLARE'sPOV.  
_**

I was so excited. Eli, Adam, Ali, Dallas (ew), Connor, Jake, katie and I were all going up to Ali's cabin in the woods for winter break. I hate dallas with all my guts but He is Ali's new boyfriend so I had to deal with Dallas if I wanted to come. Ali is my Bff but apparently she said if we don't like Dallas, we could get over it. This is my first overnight trip with my boyfriend Eli. Ali says the slopes are to snowed out to go sledding but it was still gonna be fun hanging in the house. Were now riding in the limo. Eli is sitting beside Adam and Connor talking about dude stuff. Jake and Katie were sitting in the corner just snuggling up. YUCK! The only reason Jake is going is because mom wouldn't agree to let me go unless Jake went. Ali's parents are off on a business trip and told her she could use the cabin. There not responsible parents, but my mom still thinks there gonna be there. Ali and Dallas are sitting on one side of the limo just making out, and I am sitting here by myself with my ipod earbuds in listening to About you now by: Miranda Cosgrove. Dallas, who's lips were attached to Ali's face was eyeing me the entire ride. I just sat there and kept Eli from talking to him. I knew if Eli and Dallas acually acknowleged each others existance there would be a HUGE fight. Eli was still mad at Dallas for Upsetting me on my birthday and Dallas still blamed Eli and me for his Hockey season being ruined. I hadnt even told Eli about The fact Dallas tried to kiss me. I knew he would really brake his face if that happened, and I like happy and lovey Eli more than phycotic rage Eli.

When we pulled up to the cabin Adam, Connor, Jake, and Katie were the first to pile out. Ali got out before Dallas. Eli then slid out giving dallas and evil look. Me and Dallas were left when Eli grabbed my hand and tugged me up out of there. He pulled me around to the other side of him so I wouldn't be near Dallas. What a gentlemen! We all walked into the house and set our suite cases down.

"So this is the famous Casa de la Ali," Jake said with excitement. "Yep! There are 3 double bedrooms and 3 single bedrooms. So Me and Dallas, Eli and Clare, Jake and Katie, and connor and adam can have there own rooms." "Cool," we all said in unison.


	2. Antebellum

We all just stood there in amazement at how big the house was. "Oh, and over there," Ali pointed at a large room in the back, "the indoor pool and hot tub area." Our jaws dropped in amazement. "Wow," Katie said.

Ali lead us all to our guest rooms and showed us around the house which took about 2 hours. "…and here is the game room." Adam and Connor ran strait towards the fuze hockey table, Jake and Katie went strait for the hot tub, Dallas and Ali were in the kitchen cooking dinner for later. Me and Eli were sitting on the couch in the living room. I sat up tall and stretched my head to see over the counter and into the kitchen. "Clare? You wanna come join us," Dallas asks nonchalantly. My face turned red because I knew he just said that to irritate the crap out of me. I snuggled back up to Eli watching the TV with him. "Hey." "Yeah?" "Don't let him get to you. Let Dallas be an ass if he wants to." I smiled and placed my head back into the crook of his neck. He kissed me on the head right before we all heard a thump.

We head Katie scream from the other room. Jake and Katie then ran out to the living room in there bathing suites with towels wraped around them. "What was that," jake asked trying to act likehe isn't scared. We were then joined by Adam and Connor. "What was that," they said in unison. Ali looked outside. "I think it came from outside. In all my years in coming up here I have never heard such a noise." "It's ok sweety," Dallas said as he rubbed her back. Adam looked around the room for answers. "I can go check it out if yall want me to." Ali took a big gulp and nodded her head yes. "Thank you adam."

It was almost an hours later. We had all been sitting in a big group on the sofa. Connor had went to take a nap and Dallas was in the shower. Jake, Katie, Ali, Eli and I were all sitting exchanging Glares. Eli stood up looking furious. "Where the hell is Adam?" I stood up as well. "Calm down Eli, I'm sure Adam will be back at any minute." "Well, he has been gone for over an hour… I going to go look for him." "Ok, then I'm coming with you." "No, you may get hurt." "I am a big girl I can handle myself." We jumped at the sound of clapping in the hallway. Dallas had returned from his shower. "Bravo, but I think I would defiantly say Eli won that fight." Eli completely ignored him knowing if he payed him a spec of attention, Adam wouldn't be the only thing missing. Dallas came and sat beside Ali and Eli turned back to me. "Fine, but let me take the lead." "Im coming to," Alli said. "Me too," jake and Katie joined in.

We slid the glass door open slowly seeing nothing but the patio and white snow everywhere. The patio had a tent over it. Eli took the lead heading toward the garage; the source of the thump. Me behind Eli, Jake behind me, Katie behind jake, and then Ali. Dallas said we were all being a bunch of wusses and thought it was a waist of time to come out here. "Ali. Give me the keys to the garage." Ali pulled a key ring out of her pocket, went through like 20 keys and handed the key to Eli. He unlocked it and stepped back. Jake gave Eli a look. "Dude! Are you really scared of a stupid garage? I mean," He tugged the garage door up," Theres nothing to be afraid o-" Jake stopped cold in his tracks when he looked ahead. Eli looked scared to. I walked around the corner seeing nothing but there scary faced frozen cold. "What is it you-" There he was. Adam's life was litteraly hanging on by a string… or should I say rope! I stopped to think…. Someone here…. Had hung adam.


	3. In the Dark

We all froze in our tracks with fear. Katie screamed at the top of her lungs. Eli turned his body but not his head around. "GO! GO! GO!" He completely turned around and we all ran back into the House. We slammed the door shut and locked it. I then had my back against the wall and slid down in starting to tear up. Besides Ali, Connor and of course Eli; Adam was my best friend. Eli came and sat beside me. I could tell he was almost in tears but not quite. He was trying to be brave for me. "It's ok Clare," he soothed. I stood up. "NO! It isn't ok. One of my best friends was… was-" I could no longer speak due to the tears now flooding my face. Connor had just re-entered the room. "Whats going on you guys? Where is Adam at?" Everyone looked at him with a sorrow full face. Eli pulled me up and took me to our room.

SWITCHES TO 3rd PERSON BUT ONLY FOR AWHILE.

Connor sat down on the round sofa with Katie, Jake, Alli, and Dallas. "Where's…Adam?" Ali took a deep breath and looked over to Dallas, who now that Eli has left the room is showing emotion on his face that's actually saying he is looked more shookin up then Jake and Katie, and Katie was tramatized. "Connor-," Ali cut short not knowing how to tell him that his best friend was murdered. "Adam is dead." "What," Connor replied quickly.

"We went to the garage while you took your nap and… Adam was hung." She took a big gulp and looked to find his reaction. "Ar-Are you sure he didn't hang… himself?" "Considering… left arm was… missing, I don't think so."

Back to Clare's POV.

I sat on the huge bed snuggled up close to a comforting Eli. "If I would have known that was going to happen I wouldn't have let him gone," I cried out. "It isnt your fault Clare, you had absolutly no way in knowing. If anyone of us would have know that was going to happen we would have stopped him." I sat up having an apifony sorta type day dream. I got up off the bed and ran to the living room with an angered face. I could hear Eli's footsteps behind me, unknowing of what I was doing but still following. When I reached the living room I went over to the couch and grabbed Dallas's shirt and pulled him to stand up. Everyone stood up after him. I put my finger in his face. "YOU DID THIS!" He backed up "Woah phyco train, I didn't do anything!" "Oh yeah, you didn't _**SAY**_ you were taking a shower, sneak out and hang adam?" Ali then stepped in front of Him and gave me an angry look. "Look Clare we all know your angry and upset but dallas wouldn't do anything to harm anyone." "Oh, yeah so when he kissed me and made me drink that bear, he wasn't trying to hurt anyone." Now Jake and Katie had gone in the other room to comfort connor. Eli stepped toward Dallas. "WHAT?!" You could hear The furious in Eli's voice. "WOAH! First of all, I didn't make you drink that bear with me and second of all, you.. you kicked off your shoes and said, _**Talking is over rated**_." Eli screamed in Dallas's Face, "You Don't kiss my girlfriend, you don't kill my friend and YOUR NOT… gonna be an ass!" Dallas backed up even further. "Ok, I did not kill your friend." I tugged Eli's arm back into the room. "Eli, it isn't his fault. It is mine. I am the one who kicked off there shoes and done some unknowing signal to kiss me." "Clare, you didn't know, that's not your fault." My eyes started to flood again. Eli and I layed back on the bed and feel asleep.


	4. Going Crazy

When Eli and I woke up from our nap, we decided to join the others in the living room. I wrapped my black sweater around my turquoise top. Eli interlocked fingers with me and walked into the living room. Jake and Katie were still in the other room. Ali and Dallas were now sitting on the couch. Eli sat down as far away from Dallas as possible. I sat down beside him. The room was uncomfortably quiet. I decided to speak out before someone said something they regretted. "So… where are Jake, Katie, and Connor?" The room was stiff for about thirty seconds then Ali sat up. "There still in the other room, even though one of them may be a killer?" "Whoa, how do you know one of them did it?" "I'm just saying, everyone's guilty until proven innocent." "I thought it was innocent until proven guilty." "Not in this case." Eli and Dallas still sat there silent, just reacting to what we say. Ali stood up pacing back and forth. "There has to be some way for us to tell who did it." "Well then we would have to…" I stopped knowing that if I finished someone in there would kill me. Eli stood up with me and Ali. "Go ahead and say it Clare, we have to so see the body. Go in the garage and look for some clues." Dallas stood also. "I'm in." We all turned to him in shock. "You all may think I did this but I'm not some heartless monster that goes around and kills people for the fun of it." Eli walked to the screen door and hesitated to unlock it. Dallas shoved him out of the way and opened it. Me and Ali followed Eli and Dallas. Dallas opened the garage door slowly again, and turned his head to block the view from the body. "OH MY GOD," Ali said. "What is it Ali," Eli said as he turned toward her. "Eli takes Clare inside." I was confused unknowing what was going on. "What why?" Eli's shocked face now saw something I was missing.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

Eli tugged on Clare's arm with such force it felt like her arm was going to fall off. "Clare come on." She reluctanly followed him. When she got into the house she was still so confused. "What the hell Eli." "Just sit on the couch and wait for us to come back in. I'm going back out. You stay in!" "But Eli-" He slammed the door and retreated back to the garage. He then rejoined Dallas and Ali staring at the Severed head of Jake Martin.

"What do we do with it," Eli asked. Ali still frozen in fear. "Do we tell clare," Dallas asked. "No, I mean… not now. We need to get back inside." Dallas ran up the patio soon joined by Eli and Ali. As soon as they ran in the door, they locked it. Ali and Dallas ran in there to Katie and Connor. Eli sat down beside Clare. "ELI! Whats going on?" "Clare, there was a severed head." Clare stopped in her tracks. She took a big breath before asking, "Who?" "Clare-" "Eli! Who?" "It was… It was Jake." Clare felt herself suddenly not being able to breath. She fell to the ground finding herself fainting. Eli quickly caught her and layed her on the couch.

Meanwhile, Ali and Dallas ran into the room they previously thought Katie, Jake, and Connor was in. Kaite and Connor had soon stood up. "Have you two seen Jake? He went to go outside.. to look for clues near… the body and he hasn't returned." Ali and Dallas exchanged a quick look, knowing that they were not going to like there answer!


	5. The accused

_**Clare's POV**_

When I woke up, I was laying on Eli's Chest in our room. Eli and I heard Katie and Connor's cries from the other room. I layed on his chest worried out of my mind but so scared and unknowing of what to say."E-Eli-" "Shh, its ok Clare. I got you. Don't worry everything will be ok." "We have to find out who done this. We have to-" "Clare, we will. But now you need to rest." I sat up on the edge of the bed. I stood up walking around the room. "Ok, were down to Ali, Dallas, Katie, and Connor… Unless you did it." "Clare, your not serious are you?" "I don't know what I am… one of my best friends and my step brother is dead!" Eli stood and looked at me angered. "Clare! I didn't kill anyone! How could you think that? I Love you, and Adam was the closest thing I had to a brother." I took a deep breath and took a step toward Eli. "Your right, im sorry- And I love you too." He kissed me and pulled me in for the tightest hug ever. "Eli?" "Yes?" "Who do you think… done it?"

He took a step back. "To be honest… I don't… I don't know." "Do you have any suspisions?" "I definatly don't think Katie or Connor did it, and Ali was in the room when Adam was-" "You don't have to say it… so you think Dallas did it?" He sat back on the end of the bed. "I don't know. He has a ligit explination. I guess I... just hate him and that's why I blame him." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the living room. "Sit down, " I cupped my hands over my mouth and continued, "EVERYONE, ALI, DALLAS, KATIE, CONNOR… IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" Eli pulled me down to sit beside him as we were quickly joined by the others. "Ok, so even though everyone else is not going to say it.. we seem to have a murderer sitting on this very couch-" Dallas interupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. How do you figure. What motives do any of us have to kill Adam or Jake. I hated Jake more than anyone, and I didn't kill him." "Because the cabin is fenced off and Ali's has security cameras but only on the front gate. No one has come in and out and the gate is to high to jump." Eli joined in to back me up. "Who needs to jump the gate when you have a first hand invitation?" The room now grew uncomfortably silent.

Sorry its short


	6. Cereal and severed limbs

That night after everyone had settled into bed, I couldn't. I sat there across the bed from Eli. He was up to. He caressed my cheek. "Cant sleep?" "No… scared for my life." He pulled me closer. "Don't worry… I locked the door and the windows." "Yeah but doesn't Ali have the key to the lock?" "Yeah but I locked the slide lock… don't worry." I smiled as he kissed my forehead. "Who said I was worried? I'm not some little girl Eli." He took a deep breath. "Clare, I will always treat you like a queen. If your scared I will be there for you… and theres nothing you can do about it." I giggled knowing he was just trying to play hero. "I can be cool with that… you know this is the first time I have felt… happy, in the past 2 days." Eli smirked toward me. "I know but what do you think we should do?" I sat up and put my back against the head board. "I don't know. Maybe we can call a-" Eli shushed me. There was a banging noise from the garage again. Me and Eli jumped out of the bed and ran in the hallway. "You check Ali and dallas, and ill check katie and connor." Eli fled to Connor's room and I ran to Ali and Dallas's room. I slammed the door open. They were both there. I ran in Connor's room with Eli. He was also there. Ali, Dallas, and Connor were now in the hallway. "Whats going on," Ali asked as we ran passed her. Eli opened the door slowly. I tiptoed over to Katie's bed and quickly drawn the covers. She was missing.

Eli ran into the Living room calling Katies name as I followed swiftly behind him. "KATIE," we both screamed. Suddenly she peared around the corner with a bowl of cereal at hand. "Yeah guys?" Eli and I sighed with relief. "We heard a bang out back and thought…" We were joined by Connor, Ali and Dallas. "GUYS! Whats going on," Dallas asked. Eli turned toward them. "We heard a loud bang out in the garage." "So you felt the need to wake us up?" Eli steped closer to Dallas. "Ok, so next time if I think someones dead I wont check your room." I pulled Eli back and whispered in his ear, "Calm down." I looked around the room curious. "Wait, then what was the bang in the garage?" Dallas looked around. "Maybe it was your crazy girl mind thinking somethings gonna eat you!" Ali turned to Dallas and gave him a sturn look. "Quit being an ass. They were just trying to help." Dallas turned and followed back to there room. Connor went back to. Eli and I joined Katie on the couch. "So why are you up at 2:30 AM?" She set her cereal down on the table. "I couldn't sleep. I didn't think you would be able to sleep either but in case you were alseep I didn't want to come wake you." I took a big long sigh. "I couldn't sleep either. I was keeping Eli up so I would have someone to talk to." Katie jumped up. "Hey, why don't we call someone and get out of here?" "The rodes are closed and the cell towers are down." She sat back down with her great idea crushed. We sat there and watched TV with Katie untill around 6AM then we fell asleep.

When we woke up Katie was gone. "Eli? Where did Katie go?" "I… I don't know." I pulled my head off his chest and sat up. Ali and Dallas were notably in the kitchen making lunch, and Connor was in the gameroom or at least we thought so. "Ali?" "Yeah?" "Where did Katie and Connor go?" She stopped throwing flower at dallas and looked around. "I-I don't know." She ran in the back bedrooms and knocked on the bathroom door. "Who's in there," Ali called. I was standing right behind her. "It's Kaite I'm in the shower." "Ok, sorry," I called. We rejoined Dallas in the living room. "We cant find Connor." Eli's voice startled us. "I have an idea." He was staring up at the ceiling in the closet. Ali and Dallas ran over toward him with me following swifly behind. I gasped at the sight of Connor's head sitting on the shelf and his body laying there… severed. The room became uncomfortably airless. I fainted at the sight of oozing blood and guts.

**_PLEASE REVIEW! :) And if you want, give me some ideas for future chapters._**


	7. Story of my life

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

Eli sat down beside Clare on there bed and patted her forehead with a wet wash cloth.

"Eli, I told you I am fine," Clare insisted. "Ok, I will be right back." He kissed her cheek and left her in the room beside Ali. He slowly shut the door behind him and went in the kitchen and grabbed 2 bears out of the fridge. He sat down on the couch next to Dallas. "Here." he handed Dallas a glass bottle. "Thanks." The room was uncomfortably silent for about 10 minutes. Eli broke the silents. "Ok, am I the only one who is scared here?" "Yeah, of course were all-" "No, I mean... do you not see a pattern?" "With what?" He took a deep breath thinking how slow he is to catch on. "In the killings? Adam, Jake, Connor. Dude, dude, dude. It looks like the killer is one of the girls, and the only reason im telling you this is because..." he took a deep breath swollowing his pride, "is because... I dont think you did it." Dallas sat back drinking his bear taking a minute to process what Eli was saying. "I dont think it was you either. So that leaves the girls." "I dont think Clare did it, she is tore up and I dont think you can fake a fainting that well." "Yeah, I dont think Clare done it either. I wish I could say the same for Ali but..." Eli looked around to see if any of the girls were around. "So that leaves..." "Katie and Ali." They both sat back on the couch drinking there bear.

Menawhile...

Clare sat up beside Ali. "Ali? Do you have any Pain killers for my headace?" "Clare Edwards. I didnt think you were the drug type." "I meant like, Ibuprofen." "Oh, no I will go look in the medicine cabnit." "Thanks." Ali shut the door behind her.

_**Clare's POV**_

I thought to myself '_didnt I pack some?_' I got up off the bed and opened my drawers. Nothing. '_Maybe in Eli's closet?_' I opened the closet next to Eli's side of the bed. Now that I am thinking about it I'm not sure why Eli got the closet and I got the chester-drawers. I looked through his duffle bag. Nothing. I slid my hand around on the top shelf that I was to short to see. '_boxers, t-shirt..._' Something fell to the ground. It took me a second to react. Then I accidentaly kicked the object under the chair in the corner. '_why is there a chair in here?_' I shrugged it off. I stepped out of the closet and grabbed the flashlight in my top drawer. I got down on my hands and knees and shined the light under the chair. There sat a knife. Not a regular knife. A knife with... dry blood.

I screamed and stood up and shut the closet. I ran back over to the bed so anyone who came didnt see me in Eli's closet. Eli soon swung the door open. "CLARE! Whats wrong are you hurt?" I took a second to recover my words. "I-I... Head-ace...i think its a migrain. It-It just like attacked me and my head- really... it really hurts." He sat down on the bed next to me and pulled me into a big hug. I shived with fright as knowing I was now hugging a killer.

Soon, Ali, Dallas, and Katie ran in. Dallas ran over to us. "Whats wrong Clare?" I tried to recover my words again but nothing. Eli spoke for me. "She had a _really_ bad migrain attack." "Oh." Dallas sighed with relief and turned toward Ali. She then came over with us and handed me the bottle of ibuprofen. I was scared I didnt even know I was shaking. "Are you cold," Katie asked gently. "I-yeah." Eli pulled the cover up on us and I layed on his chest, scared as shit! Dallas, Ali and Katie retreated in the livingroom.

I decided if I was going to say something about the knife I needed to do it now. I stood up off the bed. "What are you doing Clare?" My back turned toward him. I started to tear up. "Whats wrong? Did I do something?" I turned toward him, my eyes flooded with tears. "E-Eli. Did you do it?" "Do what-" "DONT LIE TO ME! DID YOU KILL THEM?" He stepped toward me, I stepped back. "I found the knife in your closet. Dont try and lie." He looked at me confused and opened his closet door. "Where?" I took a deep breath. "DID YOU DO IT," I screamed. "He closed the closet door. "Adam was my best friend and I was just starting to be friends with jake and I harly knew Connor." "That isnt what I asked you!" "Clare, I didnt do that. I am being framed... I swear." "THEN WHY WAS THE KNIFE IN YOUR CLOSET?" I screamed loud enough to make my point but not to the point where the others heard. "I dont know... Clare you have to believe me." "Thats the thing...Why dont I Eli? Why is there this voice in the back of my head saying _Eli did it, Eli did it_." "Because... the knife was in my closet." I stepped closer to him crying. I went in the closet and grabbed the knife under the chair. I opened the door to the hallway and walked swiftly toward the living room. I threw the knife down on the table in front of Ali, Dallas, and Katie. Eli soon walked up behind us. There faced were in ah. My eyes still tearing. "Which one of you did it?" Katie started to tear up to. "Where did you find this?" She picked it up and started examining it. Katie quickly threw the stained knife back on the table and back up. I took a deep breath considering weather or not to tel them where I found it. "I found it in my closet." Katie Dallas looked at me confused. "I thought you found it in Eli's closet." I took a step back realizing that they now know that i have lied. "I-" Eli interrupted me. "Wait! How do you know where she found it?" Dallas at this second looked forever guilty. "You? You did this? YOU KILLED THEM?" Dallas took a step back and started laughing. An Evil laugh.


End file.
